


Love Has No Age

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Love Has No Age

11 years before abduction,  
Leia was walking with her mother and was on her way to see the turtles. Raph was her favorite. She had shoulder length red hair and bright blue eyes. Leia walked up to Mikey and grabbed his hand, pulling at him. “ Let’s go play video games Mikey.” She demanded. She tried pulling Mikey over to the tv.  
Meanwhile, an alien race known as the triceratons were making their way to earth to steal One child, the child of April O'neil and Casey Jones. “ Stars length ahead captain!” Yelled the lt. Azeal. The captain rose from his chair and raised his hand. “ The child will be ours and the victory ours.” The captain declared. 

“Sure dudette let’s go!” Mikey exclaimed as he went and played video games with Leia.  
Raph watched them play video games as he smiles. She was only 6 but Raph had a crush on her.

Leia was beating Mikey at video games. Leia jumped up and shouted “ High Score!!!”  
Leia then heard her mother scream and turned her head. She saw aliens and old looking dino ones as well. Leia screamed and ran towards her mother , kicking the triceratons butt. The captain walked up to Leia and put handcuffs on her arms and hands. “ You’re coming with me child!” He exclaimed. 

11 years later,

Leia was now 17 and trained as a space cadet for the boov. Oh was her trusted side kick and friend. “ Oh, please stop using the football as a air device.” She told him. “ But humanspeople always use them.” Oh whined. The spacecraft was landing on earth and Leia stepped out off the spacecraft. 

Beth was walking home from school as she tripped and her love potion went on Leo in disguise.

Raph was walking to the movie theater seeing a movie.

 

Leia gave oh a death glare. “ Don’t. Touch. Anything!” Oh nodded and went and tapped a weird looking man in baggy clothes going towards the movie theater. Leia stared in anger at oh. “ Oh! I said don’t touch anything and that means humans people!” Oh looked at her confused. “ But Leia O’Neil, I just wanted to pokes something.” Oh whined. 

Leo stared in aww at Beth. He then walked over and helped her up. “ Have I seen you before? Because you’re an angel from heaven.” He cooed to her. 

Beth got scared shaking her head no. She was just a freshman in high school. She started backing away from Leo.

Raph looked at her weirdly.  
“Baby I’m just trying to see a movie.”

Leia looked at the man and smiled sheepishly. “ I’m sorry sir, he’s not from this planet. But I am and told him *glares at oh.* not to touch anything.” She began to walk away and then remember this man a little. “ Is your name Raph?” Leia asked him. Oh started to jump up and down in enjoyment. 

Leo went closer and tried helping her home. He then saw how scared she was.  
“ There’s no reason to be scared baby. I don’t bite.” He cooed to her. 

Beth shook her head no as she ran away.

Raph looked at her strangely.  
“Leia is that you?” he asked her.

Leia nodded and then held her head ‘cause she was having a major headache. She then told oh to go get the sedative. She then stopped and fell to the ground.

Leo chased after her. Leo caught up to her and grabbed her waist. 

Beth struggled in his arms.  
“Let me go you sicko!” she shouted.

Raph picked her up bringing her to the lair.

Leia awoke in what seemed like a familiar place. 

Donnie was standing by just in case.

Leo kept a good hold onto Beth.  
“ I’m not a sicko, I’m in love.” 

Beth gasped.  
“Oh no my love potion splashed on you! I’m so sorry!” she sobbed crying.

Raph went to go see Leia.

Leo looked at her with lust filled eyes.  
“ I don’t know what a love potion is, but I do know what a beautiful girl is.” He replied.

Leia awoke with a rough shake from oh. “ Wakes up , Leia. You’ves haves a humans person to visits you.” Leia awoke to see oh and someone in the shadows.  
Beth’s eyes widened as she stopped crying and she blushed beet red.  
“Wh-what?” she exclaimed.

Raph came up to her hugging her tightly to him.  
“Leia it’s you! I missed you!”

Leo smirked letting go of her waist and grabbing her wrist, dragging her back to his home.

Leia looked at him. “ It’s been 11 years too long Raph. * shutters.* When I think about the triceratons , it makes me flinch.” She said as she held Raph tight. 

Beth was pulling away from him trying to make him let her go.  
“Let me go you creep!”

Raph nodded as he nuzzled her hair churring happily.

Leo kept going until he reached his room in the lair.  
He sat her down on his bed.

Leia hugged him, but then remembered her mother, April O’Neil would be missing her too.  
“ Where’s my mother Raph?” She asked him.

Beth shook with fear as she scrambled under his blankets hiding from him.  
“Please let me go home!”

Raph looked away from her sadly.  
“She’s alive but she got captured by triceratons a month ago,” he explained to her.

Leo softly pulled her up out of the covers. “ I can’t beautiful. You’re mine now.” He cooed to her.

Leia’s eyes widened , she then remembered Mikey. “ Is MIkey and everyone okay?” She asked worriedly. She then kissed Raph’s cheek. 

Beth shook her head no.  
“I am not yours! I wanna go home!” she said breaking down in tears.

Raph blushed.  
“Everyone is fine. Mikey is in his room playing video games.”

Leo then captured her lips with his. 

Leia smiled and hugged Raph. “ Thank you, Raphie.” She then was blushing. Oh on the other hand was poking Raph repeatedly.  
Beth didn’t know what to do. She shoved him off of her.  
“What are you doing? I’m only 14!” she yelled.

Raph growled at Oh getting annoyed with him.  
“Knock it off!” he shouted.

Leo then was kissing her more roughly.  
“ I’m kissing you, duh. Love has no age, baby.” he huskily said to her.

Leia shook her head no to oh and kissed Raph to calm him down.  
“ But Leia, I just likes to pokes humans people.” He pouted. 

Beth sighed and rolled her eyes at him.  
“I know you were kissing me I was asking why and it’s against the law! I’m underaged!” she yelled.

Raph sighed and blushed looking at Leia.

Leo growled and grunted. He kissed her with want.

Leia smiled and continued kissing him. 

Beth sighed and kissed him back.

Raph kissed her back churring.

Leo churred and kept kissing her.

Leia started to massage his arms.

Beth pulled away from him. She pinched a nerve in his neck knocking him out. She ran out of the lair and went home locking her doors and windows.

Raph roughly kissed her growling.

Leo followed in hot pursuit. 

Leia grabbed onto his shoulders and kissed back. 

Beth took a shower and she was clad in a towel.

Raph deepened the kiss churring.

Leo finally found her apartment by following her scent. He broke open the window ninja style. He then smelled the air for her scent.

Leia noticed that Oh was about to barf. “ Um,.. Raph, can we take somewhere more privite?” She asked threw muffled kissing. 

Beth went into her room.

Raph nodded as he picked her up carrying her to his room.

Leo followed the scent until he reached her room. He then opened the door quietly and snuck inside. He then snuck behind Beth and covered her mouth with one hand. “ Come here, darling and I’ll show you a good time.” He whispered in her ear.

Leia then when they got to Raph’s room began the kissing session again. 

Beth took his hand off of her mouth as she struggled in his arms.  
“Let me go now!” she screamed.

Raph laid her down on his bed and he continued to make out with her.

Leo turned her around and kissed her.

Leia moaned into his mouth. 

Beth did not kiss him back. She just stood there frozen in fear.

Raph prodded her mouth open with his tongue as he sucked on her tongue french kissing her.

Leo kept kissing but this time with more force.

Leia massaged his arms. She then began to speak. “ I’ve wanted to kiss you, Raph for a long time.”

Beth started to moan as her body was giving in to the pleasure.

Raph nodded.  
“I wanted to do so as well ever since I first met you years ago baby.”

Leo growled lowly and smirked. He then started to kissed, suck and lick her neck.

Leia smiled and kissed his neck.  
“ Raphie, do you love me?” She asked him.  
Beth started to moan.  
“I’m Beth you?” she whimpered.

“Baby I have loved you the moment I first met you years ago,” Raph churred.

Leo looked at her and began to speak. “ I’m Leonardo also known as Leo.” He answered her.

Leia then started sucking his neck. 

“Please Leo don’t rape me! If you’re in love with me please take it slow. I don’t even know you,” Beth cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

Raph grunted and chirped.

Leo looked at her and nodded getting off of her and giving her some distance.

Leia started to tease Raph she grinded against him.  
“ You have been a naughty boy Raphie.” She whispered in his ear.

Beth was still clad in a towel as she sneezed. She was getting sick.

Raph growled as she did that. 

Leo noticed this and grabbed a blanket wrapping it around her.

Leia looked at Raph’s eyes and kissed him, waiting for him to take over. 

Beth got out of the blanket and towel and she was stark naked in front of Leo. She put black pants on and a white t shirt with a black jacket over it.  
“Am I stuck with you? Why can’t you just leave me alone? I don’t like you!” 

Raph then flipped them over as he started nipping her ear as he groped her boobs.

Leo nodded and before he left said. “ I’ll be back.” 

Leia moaned in pleasure and then grinded from under him against him.  
“ ~Ahh! Raphie!” She moaned in pleasure. 

Beth went to sleep in her bed.

Raph sucked the spot behind her ear as he roughly squeezed her boobs through her shirt.

Leo went to his room to sleep as well.

Leia moaned and whimpered.

Beth was still sleeping.

Raph nipped and kissed her neck leaving hickies.

Leo awoke and couldn’t get Beth off his mind. He then got up and left the lair. 

Leia dug her nails into his shoulders.  
“ Raphie, I love you. “ She cooed to him. 

Beth was resting because she was sick.

“I love you too baby,” Raph smirked on her skin.

Leo found her asleep and got under her covers and snuggled close to her for warmth.

Leia moaned and then kissed his shoulders. 

Beth woke up and was about to scream looking at Leo.

Raph churred as he let her take over.

Leo covered her mouth with his own. He then snuggled closer and reassured her that he was only helping her keep warm.

Leia grinded him and then had enough of waiting.  
“ Please Raphie.” She begged him. 

“Mmmm!” Beth moaned in the kiss as she felt her clothed ass against Leo’s pelvis.

Raph nodded smirking as he sucked on a nipple with his mouth while pinching the other as he slid inside her thrusting slowly.

Leo grunted and growled lowly and kissed her with need as he lost control. He began sucking, licking and kissing her neck.

Leia arched her back and moaned for him. 

Beth started to moan.  
“Leo stop! I said to take it slow!” she whimpered.

Raph then switched as he increased his pace thrusting faster.

Leo’s ears couldn’t hear her pleas and he went down to her chest and took off her shirt, pinching, and kissing her chest. 

Leia massaged his arms with her hands and met his movements. 

Beth started to cry a little as she moaned gripping the sheets.

Raph went deeper into her grinding against her churring.

Leo smirked against her skin and switch sides. 

Leia soon felt pleasure and sighed as she began to shout his name.  
“ ~Raph!” She began. 

“Leo!” Beth moaned.

Raph bucked into her gripping her hips.

Leo then moved to her stomach.

Leia moaned and shouted louder.  
“~RAPH!” She again said in pleasure. 

Beth moaned.

Raph hit her g spot as he slammed into it.

Leo started to suck and lick her stomach.

Leia then sighed in pleasure.

Beth whimpered and continued to moan.

Raph was almost reaching his climax thrusting into her a few more times.

Leo then moved down and took off her pants and began licking and sucking her clit.

Leia loved this side she never got to see before of Raph. She then was starting to cum.

Beth arched her back as she was scared for she knew what was next.  
“Leo stop! Don’t please!” she begged him trying to push him off of her.

Raph then climaxed inside her as he released his seed inside her sliding out and collapsing next to her panting.

Leo was trying to fight the love potion, but it was a task at hand. Leo lost control once more and slid his finger into her pumping it.

Leia panting wrapped her arms around him and snuggling close. 

Beth cried some more pushing him off of her.

Raph snuggled into her wrapping his arms around her nuzzling her neck chirping.

Leo kept ignoring her pleas and actions falling on deaf ears and eyes. Leo then took out finger and slid in his member thrusting in and out.

Leia fell asleep in strong arms. 

Beth screamed in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Raph drifted off to sleep.

Leo wiped the tears away with his thumb. He continued to thrust into her.

Beth started to moan.

Leo then slammed into grunting.

Beth elicited another moan.

Leo kissed her while slamming into her.

Beth kissed him as she groaned.

Leo kept going in and out.

Beth stroked his shoulders moaning.

Leo smirked on her skin. 

Beth whimpered.

Leo kissed Beth and went faster pumping in and out.  
Leia awoke and nuzzled Raph. 

Beth kissed him back as she moaned.

Raph churred waking up.

Leo went harder moaning. 

Leia smiled sweetly.  
“Good morning, Sleepy head.” 

Beth whimpers.

Raph smirked at her.  
“Morning baby.”

Leo reached his climax and put his seed into her.

Leia snuggled closer to him.  
“ Raphie, I’ve missed you.” 

Beth started to cry as she was just raped.  
“I hate you Leo!” she sobbed.

Raph smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“I missed you too babe.”

Leo growled lowly and snuggled close to her.

Leia smiled even more.  
“ I love you, baby.” 

Beth whimpered.  
“Why Leo? Please answer me!”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

Leo turned away from her.

Leia sighed in happiness.

“Fine I’m leaving you anyway. I’m not gonna be with you,” Beth said getting up and putting her clothes back on heading out of his room.

Raph nuzzles the cuff of her neck as he licks it.

Leo frowns and keeps turned away.

Leia sighs in pleasure.

Beth walked out of the lair.

Raph kissed and sucked on it leaving hickies.

Leo ran after her.

Leia moaned. 

Beth ran faster.

Raph went to her collarbone and shoulders.

Leo ran even faster.

Leia whimpered and wrapped her arms around him.

Beth tripped and fell.

Raph nipped her ear.

Leo caught her.

Leia gasped and her eyes went wide.

Beth struggled in his arms.  
“Leo let me go!” she shouted.

“Want me to go farther baby?”

Leo only frowned.  
“ No, I claimed you.”

Leia nodded her head. 

“I’m not yours! I can’t be claimed!” Beth said vehementally to him.

Raph then sucked on her nipple as he kneaded the other.

Leo then growled.  
“ You are mine!! There is no escape!!” he said to her.

Leia moaned and then whimpered. 

“I am not yours! Let me go!” Beth shouted.

Raph then switched.

Leo grunted.  
“ Oh, you are so wrong, baby.” He said.

Leia eyes widened.

Beth sighed as she pouted.

Raph sucked and kissed her stomach.

Leo kissed Beth.

Leia massaged his shoulders.

“You can’t force me to be with you! I have free will!” Beth shouted at him.

Raph churred.

“ I CAN AND I WILL!!!” He shouted back at her.

Leia kissed his forehead.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? NO YOU CAN’T! LET ME GO!” Beth yelled at him.

Raph chirped.

Leo huffed and grunted madly and walked off.  
“ FINE!!” He yelled back.

Leia sighed in pleasure.

Beth goes out of the sewers back to her apartment.

Raph then strokes up and down her legs.

Leo goes back to the lair. He then goes to sleep and thinks about Beth.

Leia whimpers and moans.

Beth was watching tv sitting on her couch.

Raph made hickies on her thighs.

Leia sighed in pleasure.

Beth was still watching tv.

Raph then plunged two fingers into her as he rubbed them against her lining pumping them in and out of her.

Leia put her back and arched her back.

Leo awoke to Donnie cooking pancakes.

Beth got ready for school as she left her home and walked to school.

Raph smelled the pancakes too but he continued massaging her g spot.

Leia smirked and sighed in pleasure.

Leo got up and went into the kicthen.  
“ Morning , Donnie.” He greeted his brother.

Beth was still walking to school.

Raph then sucked on her clit massaging it with his thumb.

“Hello Leo,” Donnie said smiling at him.

Leia started talking dirty to him.

Leo nodded and grabbed his pancakes. 

Beth then went to school.

Raph started churring and smirking.  
Leo finished eating. He walked to the dojo to meditate.

Leia then grunted. 

Beth then got out of school as it was a half day.

Raph licked and lapped at her inner walls.

Leo finished meditating, walked down into the sewer tunnels and topside. 

Leia twitched a little.

Beth was walking home.

Raph licked her g spot.

Leo found her and followed her.

Leia then started moaning.

Beth still walked home.

Raph then entered his dick inside her thrusting slowly at first.

Leo walked into a dark alleyway and waited for her to come by.

Leia wrapped her arms around him and moaned louder.

Beth walked past an alleyway.

Raph humped her harder and faster.

Leo jumped at the right moment and then grabbed her dragging her into the alleyway.

Leia bit playfully on his shoulder.

Beth struggled screaming.

Raph churred and growled as he thrusted more faster into her.

Leo covered her mouth with his hand.  
“ Shhh. It’s me.” He cooed.

Leia smirked on his skin. 

Beth squirmed still.  
“Mmmm!” she moaned.

Raph gripped her hips roughly leaving bruises bucking into her.

Leo jumped with Beth in his arms down into the sewers towards the lair.

Leia moaned, whimpered and sighed in pleasure. 

Beth got his hand off of her mouth.  
“Let me go you stalker!” Beth said struggling.

Raph rammed into her at a faster rate.

Leo then drugged her with sleeping gas. He then took her back to the lair.

Leia grunted.

Beth was still out.

Raph then reached his climax pulling out of her and panted.

Leo put Beth on his bed and then waited for her to wake up.

Leia panted.

Beth then woke up.

Raph kissed her cheek nuzzling her.

Leo started to kiss her.

Leia smiled.

Beth slapped him hard across his cheek growling at him.

Raph then nipped her neck.

Leo growled and then continued to kiss her.

Leia gasped.

Beth sighed not kissing him back.

Raph smirked kissing her forehead.

Leo smirked as he continued to kiss her.

Leia sighed in happiness.

Beth frowned not kissing him.

Raph then rubbed her hips.

Leo then kissed her neck.

Leia moaned.

Beth shoved him off of her.

Raph smirked kissing her ear.

Leo grabbed her hands and put them above her head and kissed her.

Leia whimpered.

Beth started crying.

Raph smirked.  
“You’re so cute baby.”

Leo kissed harder.

Leia blushed.

Beth struggled biting his lip hard.

Raph smirked and stroked her cheek.

Leo squeaked in pain.

Leia blushed beet red.

Beth got out of his arms.  
“Please stop doing this to me!”

Raph hugged her tightly to him.

Leo frowned and growled at her.

Leia fell asleep.

Beth got scared shaking.

Raph fell asleep too.

Leo grinned and started kissed her neck. 

Beth pushed him off of her.  
“Leo please answer me why do you keep on doing this to me?”

Leo looked at her.  
“ I love you.” He answered.

“But Leo I don’t love you.”

Leo scowled at her.  
“ DON’T SAY THAT!!!” He yelled.

Beth got frightened and glared at him angrily.  
“I WILL SAY IT! I DON’T LOVE YOU!” she shouted.

Leo frowned and held in his feelings , keeping calm.  
“ Then go and please forgive me.” he said sadly.

Beth sighed.  
“I wanna take this slow please and maybe I’ll start to like you ok?”

Leo nodded happily and hugged her softly.  
“ Sure, sounds good.” He smiled.

Beth smiled hugging him back.

Leo smiled.

Beth nuzzled him cautiously.

Leo nuzzled back.

Leia awoke from her slumber.

Beth whimpered.

Raph woke up nuzzling her neck.

Leo smiled and fell asleep.

Leia sighed happily.

Beth drifted off to sleep.

Raph kissed her neck.

Leia nuzzled him.

Raph then went back to sleep.

Leia went back to sleep as well.

Time skip next morning  
Beth woke up as she ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Raph woke up wanting breakfast.

Leo awoke and was concerned for Beth.

Leia went to fix breakfast.

Beth then groggily tried to get up but fell.

Raph went to take a shower.a

Leo went to her aide.

Leia finish cooking.

Beth threw up some more.

Raph dried off.

Leo rubbed her back.

Leia sat down to eat.

Beth looked up at him.  
“Leo I’m pregnant.”

Raph went into the kitchen.

Leo was shocked.

Leia was still eating.

Beth nodded scared.  
“It’s not my fault I am you raped me!”

Raph made himself something.

Leo looked at the ground frowning.

Leia smiled at Raph.

“Take responsibility Leo!”

Raph ate his food.

Leo nodded.

Leia went back to eating.

“Do you want me to be with you Leo?”

Raph continued eating.

Leo looked up at her.  
“ Yes, I do.”

Leia kissed him.

Beth blushed.

Raph churred kissing her back.

Leo smiled and kissed her cheek softly nuzzling her.

Leia smirked and kissed harder.

Beth whimpered.

Raph deepened the kiss.

Leo smirked on her skin.  
Leia mouned.


End file.
